Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: This is girls only if enough people request I will do one for boys also. Love moves to Ponyville and makes new friends and even has the ride of a life as she finds love! MLP is not mine, it's Lauren Faust's and Hasbro's!
1. Chapter 1

Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader!

Chapter 1: Just Another Face in The Crowd.

(Your name) was just another face in the crowd. Sure she had friends, but not that many. You could tell her she was special, but she wouldn't believe you. (Your name) thought she was plain and non-special; she thought she was a no pony. Her (your talent) talent was useless or that's what she thought. She was the youngest of all her siblings and they all looked down on her, even her parents. She had grown tired of it and moved to a small town called Ponyville.

(Your name) got off of the train and walked, just walked. She did have a destination, but that could wait. She wanted to meet the Ponyvillians before she got settled down.

She walked for what seemed like hours before she bumped into a light blue pegasus. The pegasus turned around. "Hey, watch . . ," the mare started, but then quietly finished, as if dazed, "Where . . You're . . . Going . . . ?"

"Oh I am so, so, so sorry!" (Your name) exclaimed. The light blue pegasus had magenta eyes and a rainbow mane and when the light hit her mane it sparkled with colors. "Eh, it's fine I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the road," the rainbow maned pegasus said, regaining her posture. "I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest pony in Equestria! What's your name?"

"I'm (your name) and I just moved from Canterlot, I was just another face in the crowd," (Your name) said, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Anymore!

Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader!

Cnapter two: Not Anymore!

"Well not here you won't be!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Follow me!"

(Y/n) followed Rainbow to a library. Rainbow knocked on the door. "Twilight!" Rainbow yelled. The door opened to reveal a purple alicorn, with a dark purplemane with a pink stripe through it. Her cutiemark was a pink sparkle. "Hello Rainbow, who's your friend?" The alicorn said. "This is (your name), (y/n) this is Princess Twilight Sparkle," Rainbow introduced. (Y/n) bowed, lazily. "It's okay, you don't have to, but if you really want to," Twilight said. (Y/n) stood up. "That's a relief! I hate bowing, it reminds me of home," (Your name) said. "Homesick already?" Rainbow joked. "No I hate Canterlot!" (Y/n) shouted. "Jeez, I was just joking," Rainbow said, lightly. "I know," (y/n) said, softly. "And I'm sorry."

"Well we've got more of my friends to meet, see ya Twilight!" Rainbow said, waving. "It was nice to meet you, (y/n)!" Twilight shouted, as she waved and as Rainbow lead (y/n) to a chlothes shop. Rainbow opened the door and walked in and (y/n) followed. The boutique was many shades of pink, purple, and white. There were dresses everywhere. One dress caught (y/n)'s eyes. It was (dress style) and it was awesome! A purple maned unicorn came downstairs and it was unnaturally curly. Her coat was white and her cutiemark was three blue diamonds. "Oh my!" She gasped, as she looked at me. "You must try on this new dress I made! It will be perfect for you!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "(Y/n), this is Rarity," Rainbow said, as Rarity put (y/n) in the dress that she had liked. "Wow," Rainbow said, as she looked at the (mane color) maned mare in the dress. Rarity eyed Rainbow Dash. "Er, I mean that's awesome Rarity but we better get a move on!"

They walked out of Rarity's boutique and walked to an apple orchard. An orange earth pony walked up to Rainbow Dash and (y/n). She had a blounde mane and tail, styled into a ponytail. Her cutiemark was of three red apples. She took my hoof and shook it. "Howdy! Ah'm Applejack and who might you be?" The orange earth pony asked as she stopped shaking (your name)'s hoof. "I'm (y/n)," (y/n) said. "And I just moved from . . . Canterlot."

"Shoot, them big fancy ponies? Did they trouble ya?" Applejack asked. "My family, yes, even my friends," (y/n) said, sadly. "Aw it's okay, sugarcube," Applejack said. I smiled. "Well bye AJ, we've got two more ponies to greet!" Rainbow said, waving. AJ waved, bye. (Y/n) also waved. They started to walk, but halfway to wherever they were going a bubbly pink pony got in my face. She had a cutiemark of two blue and one yellow balloons. She had a curly pink mane. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I knew you were here! And I just haaaad to meeet you! And now here I am!" The pink pony had a smile plastered on her face. "Uh, I'm (y/n)?" (Y/n) replied, uncertainly. "PAAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYYY!" Pinkie exclaimed and rushed off. "Uh?" Was all (y/n) could utter. "Pinkie's always that way," Rainbow said, chuckling. They continued to walk on and soon were at a cottage of animals. Rainbow knocked on the door. "Fluttershy!" Rainbow called. A yellow pegasus opened the door, a crack. She had a light pink mane and tail and her cutiemark was of three pink butterflies. "H-hello," she whispered. "Hi, I'm (y/n), I like your eyes you really shouldn't hide them behind that mane of yours," (y/n) was only trying to make her come out of her shell, but the yellow pegasus blushed and said, quietly, "I-i'm Fluttershy."

It's true, (y/n) was not just another face in the crowd anymore. Not anymore!


	3. Chapter 3: (yn)'s First And Best Party!

Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader!

Chapter 3: (y/n)'s First And Best Party Ever!

(Y/n) walked to her new house, Rainbow trailing behind her. (Y/n)'s house was (house stlye). (Y/n) unlocked the door and walked inside to be met with ponies shouting, "SUUUUURRRRPRRRRIIIIIIZZZEE!"

(Y/n) dropped her keys. The room was decorated with pink and blue streamers and some tables had white table cloths on then with refreshments and food. There was a poster with a pony without a tail. "What is this?" (Y/n) asked, curiously. "It's a paaaarty!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she threw her hooves around (y/n)'s neck. (Y/n) was confused. "What's a party?" (Y/n) asked. "You've never ever had a party?" Pinkie asked. "No," (y/n) replied bluntly. "Oh well then this'll be a (y/n)'s birthdays since birth annnnnd you're moving to Ponyville party!" Pinkie Pie said. "Thank you Pinkie!" (Y/n) exclaimed. "No problem!" Pinkie exclaimed. Rainbow Dash squeezed in behind (y/n), not wanting to be left out anymore. "So what're we waiting for?" Rainbow asked, eagarly. The ponies cheered. (Y/n) caught Rainbow's eye and her heart sparked with something she wasn't fammiliar with. Rainbow walked over to (y/n) and grinned. "Wanna hang with me?" Rainbow asked. (Y/n) nodded, blushing. They walked around and talked for what seemed the hours. They ate cake and played games that (y/n) hadn't even heard of. After a while, Rainbow placed a hoof on (y/n)'s shoulder. "Hey . . Can you uh come with me for a sec?" She asked. (Y/n) nodded. They went upstairs. "(Y/n), I uh I kinda of lo-" (y/n) knew where this was going so, she kissed Rainbow on the lips. Rainbow's eyes were wide, but she didn't resist. It seemed like forever, until somepony walked in on them. "Rainbow Dash, darl-" Rarity stopped midsentence in shock. (Y/n) broke the kiss and you could see that a deep blush was etched into her face. Rainbow was blushing more deeply. Rarity ran downstairs and (y/n) and Rainbow ran after her. " . . Kissed," Rainbow and (y/n) heard that as they walked into the room a deep blush etched on both of their faces as ponies stared at them. Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously.

CLIFFHANGER! I love those things!


	4. 4 Girlfriends and Lolipops!

Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader!

Chapter 4: Girlfriends and lilipops!

The room was as silent as the starry night. The one who broke the silence was in fact Twilight. "Rainbow you kissed, (y/n)?!" She exclaimed. "No!" Rainbow exclaimed. "She kissed me!"

All the ponies shifted their gaze to (y/n). "I did," (y/n) confirmed. "But she said, I love you, didn't you Rainbow?"

(Y/n) looked at Rainbow smugly. "You never let me finish, but yes I was going to say that," Rainbow said blushing, deeply. "Yeah, see!" (Y/n) said, smugly. The ponies kept staring. "Ugh! This embarassment is too much for me!"

Rainbow nodded and took flight, (y/n) did the same. (Y/n) was right next to her. "Where are we going!?" (Y/n) shouted over the wind. "Forward!" Rainbow yelled back. "We're like girlfriends now, right?"

"Yes!" (Y/n) shouted over the wind. "Good cause I really like you!" Rainbow shouted back. "I like you too, but can we focus on flying right now?! We're fleeing from embarassment, remember!" (Y/n) yelled over the wind. They flew straight for what seemed like hours, until they landed on the top of a mountain that was strangly filled with lollipops. "Lollipops?" (Y/n) asked, curiously. Rainbow licked one. "Mmm yep!" Rainbow said. (Y/n) gaped at the mountain. "Who could do this?" (Y/n) asked.

**Who put the lolipops on the montain!? **

***Pinkie breaks the 4th wall* Pinkie: Lolipops for you and lolipops for you! *Pinkie gives me and you lolipops* pinkie? Pinkie: yeees, Harmony Dash? Get out, you're gonna give it away! Pinkie: Okay. *Pinkie leaves***


	5. Chapter 5: Peace at las-PINKIE PIE!

Love is Strange! Chapter 5: Harmony at las - PINKIE PIE?!

(Y/n) was resting atop the mountain, Rainbow had her wing around (y/n). "Well we don't need to worry about food, hehe," (y/n) joked. Rainbow laughed. "Yeah," she agreed. "I kinda feel bad that we ran from the party," (y/n) said. "Yeah, but that was wa~y too embarrassing!" Rainbow said. (Y/n ) nodded. "We'll have to go back sometime," (y/n) sighed. "Yeah, I just don't want to," Rainbow agreed. "Let's stay here for the night and go back tomorrow, I don't have the courage to go back today,"(y/n) said. Rainbow laughed and shook her head. (Y/n) laughed with her. (Y/n) yawned and curled into a ball, Rainbow laid down next to her and put her wing around (y/n). "Peace at last," Rainbow muttered as she started to drift into a peacful sleep, but a pink blur ran up to them and interrupted the peaceful moment. "WOW YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO CUTE!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Pinkie Pie?!" Rainbow jumped into the air, shocked. (Y/n) was looking at Pinkie Pie, astounded. "I ran here as fast as I could and made it party tastic!" Pinkie exclaimed. "How did you know we'd be here?" (Y/n) asked. "My Pinkie Sense said something party worthy was gonna happen on this mountain and so it was!" Pinkie smiled. "Why did you run here anyways?" Pinkie asked. "Well, we were pretty embrassed that Rarity saw us kiss and then tell every other pony! It was wa~y to embarrassing!" Rainbow said. "We tried to stop you, but you flew away too fast!" Pinkie said. (Y/n) looked down at her hooves. "I guess we kinda flew off in a rush," (y/n) said. "Let's go back to the party!" Pinkie cheered. "Actually Pinkie I think I'm ready for bed," (y/n) said, yawning. Rainbow nodded. They all went back to (y/n)'s house and told everypony it was nice to throw (y/n) a party and that (y/n) was going to bed. After the house was cleared out, Rainbow and (y/n) were cleaning up. "Can you stay the night?" (Y/n) asked Rainbow. Rainbow nodded. After they finished cleaning up, they went upstairs to sleep. (Y/n) climbed into bed and Rainbow climbed into the bed next to her, cuddling next to (y/n). It was indeed peacful at last.


	6. Chapter 6: Enchanting Times

Love is Strange chapter six: Enchanting Times

It had been nearly a month since that party fiasco. (y/n) was happier than ever. She didn't care what the passing ponies thought of her and Dash. She only cared about what Dash thought, as did Dash. They had had dates every week, getting closer with every passing second. They loved each other, this is true. Rainbow Dash loved how (Y/n)'s eyes sparkled when she thought something was fascinating or awesome. Rainbow Dash loved the times where they just cuddled together, the times always enchanting. Today they were going to dinner together. Rainbow Dash had booked two spots for them at Flour's Divine Dinners. (y/n) thought it was sweet that Rainbow Dash had paid for them both, of course Rainbow was only being nice for the one she loved. With the two lovers Rarity was helping them get brushed up, in different rooms. With Rainbow Dash, Rarity put Rainbow's mane and tail into a thick braid with her bangs covering her right eye. "Are you sure I have to wear this?" Rainbow asked Rarity. "Of course, darling, it's only essential! You're going to the most fanciest restaurant in Ponyville," Rarity said. It was true. Rainbow Dash was going to the fanciest restaurant in Ponyville with her awesome marefriend. Rainbow puffed her cheeks out and blew air out. "Fine," Rainbow groaned. Rarity rushed out of the room and into the room where (y/n) was. Rarity started to brush (y/n)'s mane and tail. Once she was done she put it into an elaborate braid design, much like Cadence's mane without the crystals, when they met Ms. Harshwhinney. (y/n)'s tail was just thickly braided and put into a bun. "There you look perfect, darling!" Rarity told (y/n). "My mane is itchy, what did you put in it?" (y/n) asked, trying not to scratch at her mane. "Oh yes! I put some mane spray in there, it's supposed to be itchy," Rarity said. "Well, it's annoying!" (y/n) complained. "Well, yes. Beauty comes with a price, darling," Rarity said. "Now go on, darling, show Rainbow Dash your radiance!" Rarity said, nudging (y/n) out of her room and into the one Rainbow Dash was in. Rainbow's mouth dropped open when she saw (y/n). She quickly closed her mouth and tried to talk, but nothing but a squeak came from Rainbow's mouth. "You look beautiful," (y/n) told Rainbow, blushing a little. Rainbow blushed. "So do you," Rainbow managed to squeak out. "Thanks," they said at the same time. Rarity was delighted. Her hard work made them stumble and gawk at each other, just what she wanted to happen. The two love struck mares walked out of Carousel Boutique walking to Flour's Divine Dinners.

* * *

Rainbow and (y/n) were sitting at a table in Flour's Divine Dinners. Rainbow telling (y/n) about her past for the millionth time, but (y/n) didn't mind she liked hearing Rainbow's voice, it reminded her of how thankful she was to bump into the rainbow maned mare. They both ordered daisy sandwiches with a salad on the side. The cooks sure were quick and so were the waiters or that's what Rainbow Dash thought because their dinners were there in seconds. They started to eat, happy to fill their bellies with something. They talked about how much they loved each other and they didn't pay any mind to the stares they were getting. After being well fed. Rainbow was taking (y/n) home, when she heard music, soft music. She remembered Octavia telling her about the show she was having tonight. Maybe we can get lucky, Rainbow thought. "(Y/n), do you wanna go listen to some music with me?" Rainbow asked. "That would be nice actually," (y/n) said, smiling at Rainbow. Rainbow's heart melted when (y/n) smiled. Rainbow led (y/n) to the concert, lucky enough to buy two tickets and get in. They sat in the front of the crowd. The music started and it was lovely and slow. By the end of it all, (y/n) was cuddled up next to Rainbow, her head on Rainbow's shoulder. Rainbow chuckled and carried (y/n) home. Rainbow laid her marefriend onto her bed and kissed her on the forehead. Leaving a note with the words, _I had a great time and I love you, _Rainbow left the house and went to hers.

* * *

**This is sooo sweet. I absolutely loved it even if it does seem a little rushed. **


	7. Chapter 7: Marriage and A Trip

**This chapter will be very rushed and I'm sorry for that, but I really wanna finish this story. I'll have one more chapter after this one.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Marriage and A Trip

Rainbow stared into (y/n)'s eyes. (Y/n) stared into Rainbow's eyes as they said their I Do's (not good at weddings.) It had been about a year before Rainbow had worked up the courage to ask (y/n) to marry her. (Y/n) had been waiting for a while for her to ask, (y/n) had wanted Rainbow to ask plus she hated rejection. Now Mayor Mare dubbed then mare and wife and told them they could finish it off with a kiss. And Rainbow showed no hesitation, she swooped (y/n) into a kiss faster than an eagle and the audience stomped their hooves for the new married couple. They wished it could last forever, but they finally broke free and hugged each other. The saying is true, getting married is just making a commitment to a great friend. They then went to the reception in which Pinkie had put together. They ate cake and talked with their families, even (y/n)'s family. But the greatest highlight of that day was when Rainbow and (y/n) danced together. The newly wed couple had enjoyed every last moment of it. At the end of the day the couple were cleaning up from the reception. "Hey, (y/n)," Rainbow looked over to her new wife. "Yeah?" (y/n) looked up from her work. "I made plans for us to go to a beach hotel, y'know," Rainbow said nervously. "Like a honeymoon?" (y/n)'s ears perked up. "Yeah, I guess," Rainbow smiled. "How long will we stay?" (y/n) asked curiously abandoning her work to go to her wife's side. "And when will we leave?"

"We're staying there for three days and we'll leave tomorrow morning, I hope that's alright," Rainbow said still a little nervously. "Yeah totally! I bet this will be fun!" (y/n) exclaimed. "Awesome!" Dash smiled. They finished cleaning up and went to bed. In the morning they got their stuff and headed towards the train station as their friends told them goodbye. "This is gonna be awesome!" Y/n smiled. "Yeah," Dash agreed. They got on the train and got comfortable. The train ride wouldn't take too long. Rainbow was sitting by the window looking out at the scenery while y/n wrapped a hoof/wing around Rainbow's soft warm body. After a few minutes the train came to a stop and the new married couple got off the train and went to get checked in at the hotel. When they got checked in they went to their room. There was a big walk-in closet and a cozy little bathroom and a huge bed that was like king sized! Y/n couldn't stop gawking at it. But that wasn't the best part, oh no, the best part was the balcony that had an overview of the ocean. It was beautiful and y/n knew that this must've cost a fortune. Y/n was utterly speechless. Rainbow smirked beside her and kissed y/n's cheek. "Like it?" She asked. Y/n nodded in awe gazing around the room. Rainbow smiled at her wife's awe. "C'mon," Rainbow pulled y/n over and onto the balcony. It smelled of ocean air and the sun was glittering of the flat surface of the ocean. The couple sat right at the edge of the balcony pulling each other into an embrace. Y/n had rested her head on Rainbow's shoulder and Rainbow rested her chin on her wife's head. The next few days had been the best time in their life. After those three days they went home. Their friends held a party for them.

* * *

**Wanted to finish this up. I wonder who can guess what the next chapter is gonna be about. Oh and I'm working on the colt version of this!**


	8. AN

_**NO MORE OCS NEEDED.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Parenthood

**Name:shadow/Dragon**  
**Age:15/16**  
**Gender:Female**  
**Species:Dragon**  
**Family:mother sunscreen is a Pegasus/Dragon,father night shade is a Pegasus/Wolf and sister pendant is shadow/dragon's twin looks like Dragon but is all white has Gray eyes,a black hoodie and is a overprotective twin**  
**Appearance:is all black,reddish eyes,white hoodie n a mysterious winged black Dragon rock pendant**  
**From:Cantrlot but now lives in a dragon's cave in the everfreeforest**  
**Cutiemark:a shadow of a Dragon in a moon**  
**Backstory:used to be lunar first friend but when ponies found out about Luna and shadow/Dragon she was banished from Cantrell looming in the shadows or because ponies hate/scared of dragon's she keeps her family's secret from email so she sometimes looms in the shadows or always weres the hoodie to hide her wings**  
**Personality:sneaky,shy,can never blend in because of her wearing a hoodie,when scared before her true Dragon/pony form is revealed she hides in the everfreeforest**

**Given by BlazeTheLavaWolf. Her OC will be school age and she will be a dragon and there will be problems! :D**

**Lightning Hope Striker : Pegasus**

**Lives: Ponyville and Cloudsdale**

**Appearance: Tall, light blue coat, purple eyes that change color to her mood, long black hair with purple tips, purple at the tip of her wings with black under the tips, blue headphones around her neck, black DJ gloves on her hooves.**

**Likes: Winning, being a daredevil, fame, friends, playing the guitar, singing, dancing, family, speed, drawing, and her human self SUPER DERP :D AND DUCKIES!**

**Dislikes: Losing, losing her friends, disloyalty, sadness**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**She was given by Skyler Hope Universe and her OC will be growing up in Ponyville as a filly.**

**Name: Velvet Stone**

**Age: Not specified, but still a schoolcolt**

**Race: Unicorn**

**Pet: A small golem named Graphite**

**Appearance: A velvet red coat, with a windblown mane and tail that is green with dark green highlights. He has amber eyes.**

**Personality: Really bad anger issues, yet surprisingly helpful**

**History: Velvet Enchantment lives on the streets of Ponyville, in which he came for a better life when he was living on the streets of Manehatten.**

**From: Manehatten**

**Cutie Mark: A gemstone in the shape of a pony.**

**Others: Despite some of his quirks, he has a few friends. A few. **

**This was OC was given to me by Lulu Ser. The OC will not be a school colt he'll be a newborn. And i don't care what people say, this baby isn't gonna be adopted! It's gonna be naturally born. Haters are gonna hate!**

* * *

Chapter eight: Parenthood

Y/n was extremely tired. Though as tired as she was she still held a smile on her face. It was now definite, Rainbow Dash and y/n were mothers. The foal rested in y/n hooves, fortunately, he was asleep. When he was born and the doctors had cleaned him and that stuff he had been screaming and crying, like every normal foal. Y/n had named him Velvet had a velvet red coat with a mane and tail that were green and dark green and his eyes were amber, as they had seen earlier. Rainbow was sitting in the chair next to her wife and child. She totally couldn't believe that this was happening. Her friends didn't know either and neither did y/n's or Dash's parents know but at that moment neither of the parents cared. The new parents sat in silence for a while, only hearing the sounds of the hospital. At long last the doctor came back with the results of the tests. He said that the foal was normal and that they'd be out of there in a couple of days, if nothing came up. The doctor had said that it was very unlikely for something to go wrong.

* * *

**(A/N: I just realized I hated writing about ponies growing up so I'm skipping to Velvet Stone's first day at school.) **

Today was the day.

Today was the first day of school and Velvet did not want to go. At. All. "Come on wake up Stone," Y/n shook her son awake. Velvet Stone groaned in annoyance and threw his pillow at his mother, then laid back down to sleep some more. Y/n walked out of the room with a frown on her face. She walked up to her wife. "Won't get up again?" Dash asked, chuckling at y/n's messed up mane that had been perfect when she walked into her son's bedroom. Y/n shook her head. Dash just rolled her eyes and walked into her son's bedroom. She shook him. "Alright get up it's time for school, Velvet," Dash said and picked him up and she carried him into the air. Velvet's eyes shot open. "Wah! Mom! Put me down!" Velvet shouted. "Nuh uh! I'm gonna carry you all the way to school," Dash laughed as her son flung his hooves every which way. She put him down. "Just kidding, but we are gonna take you to school, alright? Go get your saddlebags."

Velvet groaned, but obeyed his mother's wishing. He grabbed his new saddlebags. They were dry blood red with some darker spots on them to make them look like a stone. His aunt Rarity had made them and she went a little overboard with the red thing, but Velvet liked them nonetheless. His pet golem, Graphite, was somewhere in the room, but Velvet couldn't find him. "I'll be back later Graphite," he called out to his pet. Then he walked out of his room and right when he got out the door a pair of blue hooves were put upon Velvet Stone's eyes. "Gah! Mom!" Velvet yelled. Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Sorry squirt, I just can't help it," Dash smiled. She lifted her hooves from his eyes and then landed beside him

"C'mon Velvet, ya got school and even I say it's not cool to drop out on school," Dash told her son. "Mom knowing your attitude and how you're impatient I say you dropped out of school," Velvet said. "I only skipped school a few times so that I could go to a wonderbolt's show that's not dropping out," Dash said. She then shook her head. "Oh come on you're going to school and that's final."

"Fine," Velvet said. His mom nodded. His two moms led him out to be met with Pinkie Pie. "HI!" Pinkie squealed. "Hey Pinkie Pie," Dash said. "WHATCHA DOIN'!?" Pinkie forgot to lower her voice. "Didn't I tell you this was Velvet's first day of school? Or maybe I told Twilight," Dash tapped her chin and then shrugged. "Ohmigosh! It's Velvet's first day at school! This totally calls for a party!" Pinkie said and bounced off. Velvet's parents then led him off to school. When they were outside the schoolhouse the mothers hugged their son and told him to be good. Velvet just nodded and went to play on the play ground for morning recess. Velvet knew ponies who had Cheerilee. The CMC were one of these ponies, except they were in a later class since they were older. Velvet went over and sat on the swing. There seemed to be no problems, but then a white unicorn came over. She had a light pink mane and tail that was quite curly. Her eyes were blue and she had no cutiemark. "Hello!" She greeted with a smile. "Uh . . . Sup," Velvet said. "I saw your caretakers," the filly said. "Soo?" Velvet said. "Why they're both mares," the unicorn scoffed. "And that makes any difference?" Velvet asked. "I just saw them and oh my you poor thing! I'm so so sorry that you have to live with those things!" The filly scoffed. "Well I'm sorry to say this, but I have no troubles with my moms, in fact one of them saved Equestria. Countless. Times. And. Still. Is! She's also, I don't want to use her but . . . One of my mothers is also best friends with Princess Twilight Sparkle! So if you don't want my mommy to come and pummel you to pulp I suggest you BACK OFF!" Velevt rambled off as it turned into yelling. Then a filly with a light blue coat, wings, a black mane and tail with purple tips and no cutiemark came over along with a black dragon that kinda looked like Spike. The dragon had reddish eyes and a white hoodie with a strange necklace on. The pegasus filly had burning red eyes that screamed anger. "Hey Maribell back off!" The pegasus filly yelled. "Go back to whatever dwarf hole you came from!"

Maribell hmphed and walked off.

"I coulda handled her," Velvet muttered. "You're welcome. Anyways I'm Lightning Hope Striker and this is my friend, by today, Shadow the Dragon," the pegasus filly said. "So what's your name, kid?"

"Heh you remind me of mommy Rainbow Dash, I'm uh Velvet Stone," Velvet said. "Hey I was about to go all dragon on her and you do not wanna see me like that," Shadow admitted. **(A/N Funny I just realized I have an OC named Shadow! :P) **"You remind me of Spike," Velvet Stone said. "You mean that dragon that hangs around Princess Twilight?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, he's a cool dragon," Velvet said. "Wait you know him personally? I thought-"

"Rumors. Everyone here has at least spoken to him once. It helps that mommy Rainbow Dash is one of the elements of harmony along with Princess Twilight," Velvet said. "Why do you call her 'mommy Rainbow Dash'?" Shadow asked. "Seriously? You didn't just hear Maribell? I have two moms," Velvet said. "Sorry I just noticed that she looked in a bully state," Shadow said. "Time for class children!" Cheerilee called.

* * *

"Now remember for you and your partners to get that assignment finished for tomorrow," Cheerilee called as the students left the schoolhouse. "My house is occupied," Lightning said. "Yeah my parents won't mind, they're kinda hung up since we moved here," Shadow said. "Look there's my moms!" Velvet said and motioned for his two friends to follow him. He ran up to his moms with his friends in tow. "Hey kiddo, how was school today? Not in a bad mood anymore huh?" Dash teased her son as she hugged him. "Mom!" Velvet groaned. "It's okay, Velvet, your mother is just teasing you," (y/n) told her son, giggling. Velvet rolled his eyes. "Yeah uh we got some school stuff to do so can my, uh, schoolmates come to our house?" Velvet asked his parents. "As long as their parents are fine with it," (y/n) answered. "There's my parents! I'll go tell them now," Lightning said and ran over to them. "My parents are pretty laid back since we moved here," Shadow shrugged. "They'll even let me walk home on my own."

"Yeah . . . Right ," Dash said. (y/n) scowled at her wife.

"My parents said it was okay," Lightning said as she came back. "It took some convincing, but they're totally cool with it."

"Awesome," Velvet said.

"Alright then," Dash said. "Let's get a move on then."

(y/n) knew life would be great.


End file.
